Rory's Moves On
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: ONESHOT- This is Part of the Sequal Rory Answer Verson 2 Dean and Rory Verson Rory moves on with her love life after her break up with Logan. How will her friends and Family react to Rory's New Relationship?


**Oneshot - Rory Moves On**

* * *

**This Story is a Sequal to Rory's Answer - Version 2 (Dean and Rory Version) **

* * *

Ever since Logan and Rory broke up, Rory has been hanging out with Deans lots as a friend and Dean is being very patient not to ruin it by acting on his feelings for Rory.  
Paris tells Rory that her and Doyle are getting married in March next year and she would like Rory to be her maid of honor and Rory accepts day in early October Rory and Dean are hanging out in the weekend watching movies at her house and Rory decides to make the first move.

Rory turns to face Dean and she kisses Dean on the lips and he kisses her back. Then he pulls away.

"Rory are you sure?" Dean asks "Because I know how hurt when Logan left, I just don't want to rush in with us" Dean says

"I am sure Dean, I have been for the last few weeks, I was just waiting to see if you where going to do anything or not" Rory says "But then you didn't so I decided to take the first move"

"So you want to be with me as in a couple?" Dean asks

""Yes Dean, I have feelings for you" Rory says

"I still have feelings for you too, I just didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for" Dean says

"Thats why I Love you Dean, you have been a very good friend to be dispite whats happen between in the past" Rory says "I Love you" Rory kisses Dean

"You love me, I have been waiting to hear that from you again becuase I Love you too Rory" Dean says hugging her the kisses her back.

* * *

Ever since October Rory and Dean have been dating and its been so good.  
They both love each other and Chirstmas is comming up in a few weeks.  
Dean decides that he is going to ask her to move in with him when he see her tonight.  
Later that night Rory and Dean are on thier date and they are walking though the square when Dean decides to ask her.

"Rory I have been thinking about this for the last few weeks. Rory will you move in with me?" Dean asks and all of a sudden Rory face expresion changes

"Yes, I'll move in with you" Rory says and it starts snowing "I almost thought you where proposing"

"That great Rory and of course I wouldn't be proposing to you this soon in the relationship" Dean says

"I was thinking since as we are a couple I was thinking we could spend christmas together. My family, your family" Rory say "what do you think?" Rory asks

"I think it is a cool Idea, I'll talk to my mum and dad, see what they think" Dean says

"Great" Rory says kissing Dean

After their date Dean walks Rory home and walks her to the door of the crap shack.

They get to the door of Rory's childhood home and Dean drops Rory off

"See you Rory, Love you" Dean say kissing her

"Yeah, see you Dean, we can organise for when Im going to move in with you" Rory says kissing Dean back "I love you too"

Rory and Dean hugs and Dean kisses Rory one more time before she goes in.  
Dean leaves and goes back to his house.

* * *

Rory walks into the living room of her mums house and her mum is sitting in the lounge watching Tv when she hears Rory walk in.

"Hey Rory, How was your night?" Lorelai asks

"Great, we went out to dinner and it was good, then we where walking through the square and it starts snowing..." Rory says then Lorelai cuts her off

"So starts snowing huh, so what happened while walking in the square?" Lorelai asked Rory

"Im moving in with Dean" Rory says

"That's Great, When?" Lorelai asks

"Don't know yet, maby before christmas we haven't sorted that out yet, I wanted to tell you first" Rory says

"So whats lover boy doing for christmas?" Lorelai asks

"We I though him and his family could spend it with us this year, he is going to talk to his parents" Rory says

"That sounds good" Lorelai says

"What about Luke?" Rory asks

"Yeah he's spending xmas with us" Lorelai says

"Cool" Rory says "Well im going to bed now, see you in the morning Mum"

"Ok, goodnight sweetie" Lorelai says

* * *

Rory heads to bed and gets changed and hopes into bed and reads her book.  
Rory is in bed about to turn her lamp light off beside her bed when she gets a Text from Dean.

Deans text to Rory

_Hey Babe, So I talked to my parents about Christmas day and they think it is great that you want to spend Christmas with them and your mum, so they are in_  
_for the Idea, I can't wait and I can't wait for you move in with me._

_So did you talk to your mum about moving in with me, what she thinks?_

_Love you Rory_  
_From you Boyfriend Dean_  
_XXX_

* * *

Rory reads Dean text and smiles while reading it an then texts Dean back

Rory's text to Dean

_Hey Lover Boy, My mum is happy about it, she said it is great when I told her I was moving in with you. Also she said she is looking forward to all of us spending Chirstmas together_  
_and Luke will also be spending it with us._

_P.S. I can move in anytime, I can't wait_

_Love You Too Dean_  
_From your wonderful Girlfriend Rory_  
_XXX_

Dean reads Rorys text and Laughs

* * *

Dean sends Rory a text Back

_Dean text reads_

_So Im lover boy now, where did that come from?_

_That great about what your mum says, you can move into tomorrow if you want, I want you here with me._

_Love Dean_  
_XXX_

Rory reads Deans text and texts Dean back one last time

Rory text to Dean

_Yeah, my mum just made that nick name up for you tonight._  
_Well good night. Have a nice Rory's text and send one last text back to her_  
_Deans text to Rory_

_Love Rory_  
_XXX_

* * *

Deans last text reads

_Goodnight Babe_

_Love Dean_  
_XXX_

Rory reads Deans text then falls asleep after reading it smiling

* * *

The next day Dean has the morning off so he helps Rory move in with him all morning and Lorelai and Luke helps and Rory tells Lorelai and Luke about Christmas day with Deans family.  
They have lunch at Lukes then Dean has to get back to work.

"See you tonight Rory" Dean says and hand her a key "Heres at key for the house" kissing Rory

"Bye Dean, see you tonight" Rory says and kisses Dean back and he leaves the diner.

* * *

Rory has the day off work so once she leave the dinner she gets a text from Steph asking if she wanted to meet up at the mall to do some Christmas shopping and Rory tell them she will meet them there.  
Rory hopes in her car and meets up with Stephanie and Rosemary at the mall in Hartford and they go Christmas shopping.

"So how are things with you and Dean going?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah, we are good, I moved in with him this morning and his family is going to have Christmas with me, my mum and Luke" Rory says

"That good" Rosemary says

"So how is every thing going with you and Finn?" Rory asks Rosemary

"They are Ok but he is going back to Australia for Christmas and he didn't invite me to go with him and he wont be back to New Years Eve" Rosemary says a little disappointed

"Im sorry to hear that, why dont we all do something together New Years Eve, including Dean, Colin and Finn if he is back by then" Rory says

"That sounds good we can have a party at mine, I'll talk to Colin about it" Stephanie says

"Yeah I'll see what Finn thinks" Rosemary says "And of course you will talk to Dean"

"Sounds like a plan" Rory says

"So how is Colin Steph?" Rory asks

"Yeah, he's good, where good Im going to his house Christmas day for Lunch then he is having lunch at mine on Boxing day" Stephanie says  
Rory, Stephanie and Rosemary continue chrsitmas shopping and once they finish they go to a coffee shop in the mall and gets 3 coffees.  
Hours later Rory, Stephanie and Rosemary leave the mall and Rory drives back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

When she gets back it is 5:00pm and she gets to Dean house where she lives now and Dean is allready home from work.  
Rory walks in and places the bags down of the floor and Dean gives her a hug.

"Hey Rory, where have you been?" Dean ask

"Well since it was my day off and Christmas is in a few weeks. I did some christmas shopping and meet up with Steph and Rosemary" Rory says kissing Dean

"Thats good, hows Steph and Rosemary?" Dean asks walking over to the couches and sitting down

"Yeah good, Rosemarys a little disappointed that Finn wont be around for christmas" Rory says lying her head against Dean

"Oh why?' Dean asks  
"Well as you know, Finns family lives in Australia and he dosen't see them that much, so he is going to Australia for Christmas and wont be back until New Years Eve" Rory says

* * *

"While I was out with the girls, we came up with an idea off all celebrating New Years Eve together" Rory says looking straight at Dean and in his eyes "Including you because I wouldn't spend it without you"

"Oh, I was thinking that it was going to be just us, It would be our first New Years Eve together" Dean says "I mean I don't have anthing against your friends it's just I hardly know them"

"Well we can still do that, or I can cancel my plans with them if you really want to" Rory tells Dean

"No don't do that, we can spend New Years just the 2 of us" Dean says

"Ok, New Years just the 2 of us" Rory says kissing Dean "I Love you"

* * *

Rory and Dean sit there a while longer talking then Dean starts making dinner and Rory sits watching the Tv.  
They eat dinner around 6:30pm and then Dean washes the dishes and Rory helps him.  
Once the dishes have finished being washed and dryed Rory and Dean sit is the lounge watching movies.  
Later that night they go to bed and Rory snuggles up to Dean and both goes to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later it is Christmas Eve and Rory and Dean are sitting in the living room of Deans house and Rory is on the phone to her mum and Dean is on his cell phone to his Mum talking about tomorrow.  
They have decided to all meet at the Dragonfly Inn at around 10:00am in the lounge at the Inn and they are having breakfast there.  
Once Rory hopes of the phone and Dean does the same thing it is really late so they both head off to bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

Christmas morning Rory and Dean get up at 8:00pm and they have shower and get dreassed.  
Then they leave putting on their coats and taking the bags of gifts with them.  
They take Deans car to the Inn and when they get there Lorelai and Luke are allready there, April is also there because she came to spend Christmas with Luke.  
Rory and Dean walk into the lounge of the Inn and goes over to her mum, Luke and April and Dean right beside her.

"Hey Mum, Luke, April Merry Christmas to you all" Rory says hugging all 3 of them

"Merry Christmas Lorelai, Luke, April" Dean says

"Merry Christmas Rory, Dean" Lorelai, Luke and April says

A few minutes later May (Deans mum), John (Dean Dad) and Clara walks in and over to them all

"Merry Christmas Rory, Lorelai, Luke, April" May and John says "Merry Christmas Son" May and John hugs Dean

"Merry Christmas Rory, Dean" Clara says hugging her bother then girlfriend

"Merry Christmas May, John, Clara" Rory says

"Merry Christmas Mum, Dad, Clara" Dean says hugging all 3 of them.

* * *

They all sit down on the floor around the warm fire place and luke brings them all coffee out except Clara and April who have Hot cocca and breakfast.  
Rory texts Steph, Paris, Madeline, Lousie, Rosemary, Finn and Colin Merry Christmas to them.  
Rory is sitting with Dean and leaning against Dean cause she is still tired.  
The pass all the presents around and Rory even got a gift for April, Clara, May, John and Dean and gives them to them.  
Dean also gives Rory a couple of gifts. Rory also recives one from both Clara and April.  
Rory is opening the present from Dean when Rory see's Christopher and GiGi walk into the Inn.  
Rory immediatly gets up, Dean moves his had a way so Rory doesn't stand on his hand.  
Rory runs over to her father and GiGi and hugs them both.

"Hey Dad, GiGi Merry Christmas" Rory says hugging them both

"Merry Christmas to you too" Christopher says

"Merry xmas Rory" Gigi says in her shy 7 year old voice

Rory goes back and joins everyone and Christoper and Gigi joins them because Rory's asks them too.

* * *

Christopher says Merry xmas to everyone and Gigi says it shly to everyone.  
Later that day before lunch Rory and Dean shows Christopher and Gigi around the house where Rory now lives with Dean and Rory gives Christopher and GiGi their Christmas gifts and Christopher gives Rory one then leaves.  
At lunch time they have Christmas dinner at the Inn which Luke cooks with the help of Sokkie.  
Sookie, Davey, Jackson, Martha, Lane, Steve, Kwon, Zach and Mrs Kim also joins Rory and Dean familys for Christmas lunch.  
After lunch Rory and Dean spend te rest of the day at Lorelais place having a Christmas movie marrathon.  
Later that night Rory and Dean leaves the Crap Shack and goes back to there place and heads to bed.

* * *

Rory and Dean spends all of boxing day at home just the 2 of them. They just watch movies and the Tv.  
That night Rory and Dean are in bed, and Rory is snuggling up to Dean and lying her head on Deans chest.

* * *

Finally New Years Eve comes around, Rory and Dean get ready for the party. Dean just hops out the shower and starts getting changed.  
Rory hops in the shower and has a wash and hops out and gets changed. Rory spend 10 extra minutes putting on her makeup and doing her hair.  
Dean knocks on the door to see if Rory is ready.

"Rory, are you ready to go?" Dean asks knocking on the bathroom door.

Rory opens the door and walks out "Im ready, lets go" Rory says kissing Dean

They hop into Deans car and Rory drives them to Stephanies and Colins place.

* * *

When they get to Stephanies and Colins Rory knocks in the door and Stephanie opens the door and lets Rory and Dean in.

"Hey Rory, Dean how was your Christmas?" Stephanie asks hugging Rory and shaking Deans hand

"Yeah, we had a good christmas, thanks Stephanie"Dean says

"'How about you?" Rory asks

"Yeah, mine was good too, Colin meet a lot of my family on boxing day" Stephanie says

"Did someone say my name" Colin says walking in to the hallway

"We where talking about how you meet alot of my family on boxing day" Stephanie tells him

"Oh" Colin says "Hello Dean, Rory" Colin shakes Deans hand and hugs Rory

"Hi Colin" Rory and Dean says

"Come though" Colin says and Rory and Dean does.

* * *

There are alot of other LDB members there and Doyle and Paris was also there. Rory immediatly see Finn and Rosemery over by Paris, Doyle, Robert and Juliet talking to all of them.  
Rory walks over there and Dean follwing her.

"Hey Paris" Rory says hugging her "Hey Doyle"

"Hi Rory, Dean" Paris says "Dean this is Doyle my Fiance, Doyle this is Dean Rory's Boyfriend"

"Hi Rory" Doyle says "Hi Dean nice meeting you"

"Hello Paris" Dean says "Nice to meet you Doyle" Dean shakes hands with Doyle

Rory introduces Dean to Robert and Juliet.

"Hi Finn, Rosemary, Robert, Juliet" Rory says "How was your Christmas?" Rory asks

"Hey Rory it was good, thanks for asking" Juliet and Robert says "Nice to meet you Dean"

"Nice to meet you to" Dean says

"Hey" Dean to Rosemary and Finn

"Hi Dean, Rory" Rosemay and Finn says

Finn and Rory talk for a while and Finn tells her about his Christmas in Australia and she tell him about her Christmas with Dean.

* * *

Rory and Dean are over talking to Marty, Lucy and Olivia when Stephanie walks over with her cousin Tristan DuGrey. Tristan stands beside Olivia

"Hey Rory, Dean, I would like you to meet my cousin Tristan DuGrey" Stephanie says

"Actually we have meet, back in High school" Rory says and Dean is trying to keep a straight face "He's the one my mum names Spawn of Satin and Bible Boy" Dean can't hold it longer and burst out laughting

"Whats so funny?" Tristan asks

"Nothing" Dean says

"So Rory how do you know my cousin Stephanie?" Tristan asks

"We meet at Yale and became friends" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Dean stays at the Party until midnight and kisses at the strike of midnight when it turns to New Year and everyone yell "Happy New Year".  
Tristan kisses Olivia Rory's friend who is Tristans girlfriend.  
Paris kisses Doyle. Lucy kisses Marty. Stepahnie kisses Colin.  
Finn kisses Rosmary. Robert kisses Juliet.  
Plus other LDB members kisses there boyfriends, girlfriends, wifes, husbands or Fiancees.

* * *

After the party they leave at 12:30am.

"See you Steph, Colin, Finn, Rosemery" Rory and Dean says

"You sure you don't want stay the night, instead of drivng back at this hour" Stephanie asks

"Im fine driving back, thats for the concern Stephanie" Dean says and Rory falling asleep on Deans arm

"Ok see you Dean, Rory" Stephanie Colin, Finn and Rosemery all says

"Bye" Rory and Dean says

Dean and Rory walks back to the car and Rory is tired so Dean drives them back to Stars Hollow.  
When they get to their house Dean carries a very tired Rory into their bedroom and puts her in the bed and hops in putting his arms around his tired girlfriend and goes to sleep as well.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Story - Sequal to Come For This Story**


End file.
